Tantalizing
by StitchedinMack
Summary: Belle is weak and hurt, but Xaldin swoops in to help her along with her pain. Does he go back again? Xal/Belle


Okie dokie, I've written a couple of naughty stories, but I want to submit this one first before I begin submitting others. Please tell me what you thought of it:3 Plus, if anything resembles a fan fiction, it is only coincidental and unintentional, thought I would apologize if it was similar, I've already deleted one story for that, I not doing that again : Just relax and read, don't flame me for one similarity, thank you.

* * *

**Tantalizing**

Xaldin always admired the Beasts Castle. The garden gave an oddly radiance and the inside of the castle was rustic and very classic. He enjoyed strolls, since it was his first time walking into the castle; of course it made an impression. _Not bad,_ he thought to himself. He continued to walk down the corridors of the hallways, he turned down to a hall full of suits and armor, but he was dazzled at the ball room. _This place is large, especially for one person_. Xaldin began again_, or correctly a certain beast_; he stroked his chin after standing in the center of the ball room. He made his way towards the door situated in the northern most part of the ball room and looked outside. _Now where could that beast be?_ He smirked. He leaned against the rails; he quieted the wind down so he could hear for any noises that came from the room windows. He finally heard sounds of crashing and breaking furniture and of glass_. Must be him,_ Xaldin wandered into a portal, he appeared in front of the beast's door and quietly opened the door. He opened the door to a certain sight, the beast was full of anguish that made Xaldin amused, and he also noticed a woman on the ground, pathetically holding herself in the corner. This woman, maybe she had been abused, this beast, was something that he shouldn't reckon with, but it was his mission. He turned to look at the beast.

"Who are you!!" The beast bellowed out,

"A dear friend of yours, who has come to help," Xaldin slyly sneered as he put his arm around his back and bent forward slightly.

It was at that moment the beast was his prime mission, that single introduction convinced the beast…that maybe he wasn't alone, or that's what Xaldin wanted him to think. Taking over the mind of the beast was as simple as breathing. He was gullible, but still strong enough to shatter any bones in his body, dying was the main thing Xaldin wanted to avoid. Sometimes Xaldin intruded at moments were the beast was extremely full of anguish and sorrow, and got in the way in the flames. That was when he truly encountered the woman of the castle.

The beast continued to wreak havoc upon his room by tearing and throwing everything that was in the room. Xaldin made his way to the room,

"Why so upset beast?" Xaldin asked, still indifferent, but displayed care.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" The beast threw a drawer at Xaldin, but the anger blinded the beast, only missing Xaldin by a shoulder. Xaldin only laughed at him, the beast was insulted, and began to wreak more havoc on anything that was in his general reach. "What are you still doing here!?" The beast roared, "What do you want from me!?" The beast roared again, "The castle? The rose?-Belle?"

"Only to see your suffer, or whatever you find so dear to your heart." Xaldin grinned deviously. This only made the beast angrier and he blindly rushed towards Xaldin, with his fangs prominent and his claws retracted, ready to skin him. As the beast came closer, Xaldin summoned a lance and quickly threw it at the Beast. The beast only diverted the attack and slashed his claw against his right bicep, tearing the leather and his skin. Xaldin gritted out with pain as he was slashed towards the wall and into other wooden material. The skin only healed over and he got back up, but before he could do that the beast prowled and jumped on him and began to slash away in pure anger. Xaldin wasn't ready to be consumed, so he summoned all his lances and pointed them at the beast; the beast retracted the claws and rushed off out of the room. The beast shoved off Belle who was innocently watching, she tripped on her feet as the beast pushed her roughly onto the ground. She watched the beast leave her view and she got back up and ran into the room. Xaldin was lying on the wood, bloodied and torn on his chest, he had a large scratch on his face, but it would heal over nicely. He only caught his breath and sat up, examining his body. He breathed in sharply and stood up stiffly.

"What happned?" A small voice startled Xaldin, when he looked up, he saw that woman the beast cares about so much. Belle gingerly walked into the room, but Xaldin only stood, the steady but angry face he displayed had made Belle frightened to enter. Xaldin only turned around, he was about to form a portal until the woman interrupted him, "I apologize, the beast, I don't know what has gotten into him. He never does this, and I'm disappointed in what he has done to you." Belle's expression saddened; Xaldin was surprised at this woman's reaction towards the fight which was recent. He thought it over, never has he introduced himself, nor did he intend to, but he was fascinated at the fact she even took notice and cared about what happened to him. _She must, probably think I'm a friend of the beast_, Xaldin thought, still facing away from her, and then he scoffed and was about to continued walking towards the balcony. He was amused at the simple thought, "Can I see your wounds, and I could at least put on some bandages, since the beast had attacked you and all." She tried to smile.

"What business is it yours to talk to me at all woman?" Xaldin turned around, his face was indifferen't,

"Look, I'm just trying to help, for the past few weeks; there has been something really wrong with the beast. I don't know what has been going on between you, but it seems the beast is the one who's been causing most of it." She gritted, her fierce expression was quite cute but very dishonoring. Xaldin laughed inaudibly at the fact that she hadn't noticed it was his doing. He turned around and he heard fast-paced footsteps and he felt a small hand on his forearm. He turned around suddenly and looked down at the petite woman.

"What do you want?" Xaldin spat out,

"Let me help you, please." Belle's expression was saddened and pouted, her expression disgusted him.

"Get your hand off me now." He commanded angrily,

"Please?" Belle's eyes were beginning to fill with tears,

"I said, let go of me." Xaldin warned, then he saw the woman release him and she began to sob on the floor, covering her face. The sound was pathetic, but amusing and arousing. Seeing pain for Xaldin was like turning him on. He smirked, turned around and created a portal to Castle Oblivion.

* * *

The next day he returned to torment the beast, but he was nowhere to be found. Xaldin decided he'd take a stroll around the castle, almost like a hunt. Xaldin was about to turn when he saw Belle yelling out things that he could not hear Xaldin came in closer to see Belle was yelling and trying to open the basement, it seems the beast has locked himself in his basement. Belle whipped around and saw Xaldin a few meters from her, she quickly walked a few steps back, Xaldin only lifted an eyebrow. Belle ran away, Xaldin questioned why she would do that, but instead he wouldn't ponder on it. He summoned three lances and busted three large holes in the door. He reached his one hand to the other side and unlocked the door, it was simple. He walked in to see the beast crawled in a corner. It seems after all the work of torment had paid off, he finally reverted beast to holding himself in the corner like a frightened child.

So Xaldin just decided he would stay a few nights, to see the outcome. He made himself conformable in one of the empty rooms. He settled down and sat on his bed, being in the castle was boring, so Xaldin relaxed on his bed and fell into a nap. It was midnight, he shot up and began to look up and around, he made his way back to the beasts basement, the beast was still in the corner. _That beast has problems_, Xaldin sighed. He turned back and headed towards his room, he kepy reminiscing on the thoughts of Belle, her sadness and heart to help fascinated him, he often wondered how the beast treated her when he was angry, has he hit her? He couldn't tell, but that woman needed someone to be with, and the beast wasn't that someone. Then Xaldin kind of slapped himself for even thinking twice about the woman_. Oh what is with that woman?_ Xaldin was angry with himself, if it wasn't the beast it'd be Belle, at least zero percent of the time he was thinking about the organization. He finally turned around and headed into the other direction, with his hood up. _If I see her, maybe thoughts of her would disappear?_ Xaldin could only hope. He made his way to Belles room, where she was sleeping soundly.

Xaldin entered her room quietly, he saw Belles body sprawled on the bed, the blanket fell off to the side, her nightgown was lifted to her thighs and her face looked pleasant and very beautiful in the moonlight. _Okay, this doesn't help_, as Xaldin thought when he could feel his lower region become aroused at the sight. He was about to turn away when he heard her moan, which made him turn to her. She turned in her sleep over to the side, her breasts were leaning to one side were their size was emphasized and her nightgown rose higher. Her arms were over her head and her hair was loose. The pure messiness of her bed completely turned him on. _I should go,_ Xaldin decided, but he didn't want to. He turned to her again, Xaldin could not let his appearance be seen by her, _it's been too long_, Xaldin sadistically whispered to himself. If he could successfully conceal his face, then maybe the woman wouldn't know if 

it was beast's _friend_ that did anything. He walked over to her curtains and closed them, only a small crack of moonlight could be shining through. He turned towards the bed, walked slowly and sat on the bed next to her body. He noticed a sharp dagger under her pillow, was it for protection from the beast? Xaldin picked out from under.

Belle was woken, but when she saw the dark figure above her body she flinched and was about to scream, her eyes widened and she was suddenly pulled towards the figure. She tried to free herself from the attacker, but couldn't. She was weak, and frightened, she tried to fight again, the hand covering mouth she could not pry off, then suddenly her body was lifted and she was thrashed onto the bed. When the attacker let his grip off her mouth, she began to scream for the beast. She was interrupted as she felt hard lips press against hers. Then she could feel a warm tongue trying to gain entrance, she tried to keep guarded, but her mouth opened allowing her attacker to come within, the assailant was ravaging her mouth. She could feel his tongue in hers and the slight laugh, he was teasing her. She tried to scream but couldn't, she tried to push her body up and push him off, but she was beaten. He finally let her go as she gasped for breath; she heard another laugh come from the attacker,

"You look good tonight," He deviously sneered, his voice was like poison, with little changes here and there in his tone, he was completely different, mentally too. "Belle…" He whispered in her ear, and then she was wide-eyed at the fact that this stranger knew her name. She began to kick and move and struggle, fear was clearly overpowering her body and mind, soon enough tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, she willed her body not to move and more tears began to escape. She didn't know what the attacker was planning to do, but she stayed still for her life since she felt something very sharp put at her neck. The fear put adrenaline in Xaldin and he had already pulled a sharp weapon at her throat. He was grinning as the tears filled her eyes. He cut a deep cut across her shoulder blade and the tears began to stream down her face, the blood dripped down to her chest and she was paralyzed. 

Xaldin had her dagger in his one hand and his other hand began to guide down to her body, she watched in pure fear, she couldn't speak, she was completely still. His hand was guided down to her lower region; he felt the frilly tip of her nightgown and slowly began to pull it up. She began to buckle her hips and struggle, Xaldin got up and went on top of her, he stopped her movement minimally. He finally threw the dagger to the side, and then used one hand to grab her small wrists and put her arms above her head. He grabbed a ribbon from the tied velvet drapes hanging on her canopy bed. He used the ribbon to tie her wrists.

His hand once wondered again to her lower region again and lifted the nightgown higher to reveal her lace underwear; he trailed his hand down her stomach tickling her slightly. Belle was fearful and the salty tears kept coming, she wanted to scream again, but before she could do so, the assailant bent down to her face and began to ravage her mouth again. Xaldin could feel the vibrations of Belle trying to scream in his mouth, it brought pleasure to him to see his prey struggle and fail. She buckled her hips more and trashed her legs when she felt that the assailant was pulling down her underwear slowly and soon it was gone. He moved his hand upwards to feel her breasts and every now and then he would cup them. Belle was in pure disgust that her body was reacting to the assailants touch. When he rubbed his hands around her chest, her nipples reacted like they had a mind of their own; it brought Xaldin more pleasure at how her back was arching at moments when he trailed his hand down her stomach. He smirked evilly to himself and he began to unzip his pants. Belle's eyes immediately got larger and she began to panic again, she knew what was coming next, so she fought. Xaldin waited until she got tired again, during his wait he'd decided he'd just undress her nightgown completely. Once she was completely naked, only covered by Xaldins large figure, Xaldins had begun to get aroused causing him to harden, it was all too entertaining for him to see the petite woman struggle.

He bent down to her face again and he bit her bottom lip, drawing a fair bit of blood, she retreated her lip in her mouth, there were oddly less tears this time, but she continued to sniffle. After Xaldin finished biting her lip, he gently kissed her on the cheek, "So beautiful…" He whispered. He smirked again; Belle wasn't as frightened as much as she was before, Xaldin knelt up taking out his already hardened length, Belle was almost frozen, she arched her back as she felt his tip near her entrance. Then a wave of rough thrusts made her breathless, she was experiencing an excruciating amount of pain. She was tiny compared to her assailant, what Xaldin also noticed was that she was tight and warm as he kept thrusting.

His objective to reach his climax was to only thrust harder, Belle could hear groans and moans escape the assailant as he leaned in closer, he put his hands under her legs to pull them up to his waist and began thrusting harder, making Belle choke on her screams. Tears began at the corner of her eyes and slowly dripped down; every thrust was painful but pleasurable. Belle hated the way her body reacted, she began to rock her body to each thrust, and soon she began to rock against each thrust to receive more pain, Xaldin was more than happy to oblige. Belle began to moan, she tried not to let the assailant know that she was enjoying herself, but failed miserably, she could tell he figured since he thrust in twice as hard, she could hear the exhaustion, Xaldin was nearing his climax. Belle began to reach her peak as well. Her body tightened and Xaldins muscles tensed. Xaldin knelt up and finally grabbed his length and ejected seed onto Belles stomach. Belle was exhausted, she still sniffled and her lower region was throbbing. She lay exhausted, trying to catch her breath, Xaldin zipped up his pants, satisfied, and he went to the floor and picked up the dagger. He walked over to Belles bed and cut the velvet with the dagger, when Belle was released she rolled to her side, holding herself, she began to cry again. Xaldin walked to the side of her bed again, he put his hand, gently touching her face, and Belle let out one last cry and was surprised at the sympathetic gesture the assailant displayed. She only looked at the person, trying to look at his face,

"I might come again…" He sneered evilly, making Belle shutter. She grabbed her blanket and covered her body; she was severely disappointed in herself for giving in. She was also afraid of the night he would come again. She was weary.

Xaldin left the room, he walked out quietly and began down the hallways, for him, the experience was fun; maybe he would do it again. As he continued down the hall he put down his hood, and took out his silver beads that he stuck in his coat earlier, so Belle wouldn't know it was him, just a man in black. He grinned to himself of the outcome, _Next time_… he whispered deviously to himself.

* * *

Tell me whether you guys liked it or not, because I have other fan fictions like these, just don't know how this one was like. Plus, it's a teaser.


End file.
